Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical package structure, and more particularly to an optical fingerprint recognition sensor package.
Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the use of biometric data such as fingerprints in a security system, for example, portable communication devices (i.e. mobile phone, a tablet PC), financial transactions, home-based security and so on, may ensure efficient and accurate protection since fingerprints can be regarded as a certain kind of unique and standard manner of a person's distinctive identity verification. In general, fingerprints have a great number of features including ridges, valleys, and finer points, and a finer point includes a bifurcation where a ridge is branched and an end point where the ridge ends. Since one's fingerprints and its corresponding characteristics always differ from person to person, it can be adopted as a person's distinctive identity verification and widely utilized in a variety of technical fields.
For instance, a fingerprint recognition apparatus is essentially needed in those technical fields when security verifications are needy. When speaking of mechanisms of fingerprint recognition technology, as far as we know, there are mainly two types of fingerprint recognition apparatuses used in recent technology, such as a semiconductor type and an optical type according to their different mechanism. However, since the structure of the semiconductor type is usually much more complicated and requires high complexity when being manufactured, the optical type is advantageous and profitable instead. In general, an optical type fingerprint recognition is characterized by its optical imaging and optical sensing technique, in which at least one light source and an image sensor are certainly necessary. Moreover, in a typical design, a printed circuit board, a base, and an additional blocking-bar element are utilized as well. The base, the light source and the blocking-bar element are mounted upon the printed circuit board, and the image sensor is disposed on the base. The blocking-bar element plays a certain role in order to hinder the miscellaneous lights from interfering with the image sensor. However, so far as we know, this is not very effective. And an even worse problem is, by disposing an existence of the blocking-bar element, it usually results in an uneven distribution of the emitted light source, thereby affecting the estimated consequence of the image sensor and accuracy of the sensing and recognition outcomes.
Therefore, on account of above, to overcome the abovementioned problem, it should be obvious that there is indeed an urgent need for the professionals in the field for a new optical fingerprint recognition sensor package to be developed that can effectively solve those above mentioned problem occurring in the prior design.